liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Blog de usuário:Basara Koyomi/Talentos de Malty
Observações *Não não consegui tirar os prints necessário da Novel, então acabei usando as escritas da VBW. Feitos Ataque “Yeah. She sucks magic and life out of the world, and converts it to her own power. And if that happens, the only thing left for the parched world is to disappear. Well, I’ll bet the number of worlds she can turn to power is limited.”|Chapter 361. “That’s right. Let’s compare this all to a paper. You can place a light stone on it, right? But what about if the stone were heavier? You’ll need a paper thick enough to support it. The paper is the world, and the stone, god. No, it’s probably completely different, but I guess if she just came down as she pleased, there would be terrible aftereffects.” A paper and a stone… After the world assimilation started, the monsters levels all rose drastically. The paper’s capacity wasn’t high enough, so it spiked its level? The world has its own width, and a set amount of weight it can carry. She gets it just big enough to sustain her before coming down. I guess there’s some sense to it.|Chapter 362}} “The one who latched onto your world seems to be playing. Like a game, she makes the countries and people of the world fight just to see who will win. And regardless of whatever country comes out on top, if she senses a threat coming closer, she’ll immediately suck up all the power in the world, pack up, and run away. In order to see those that believed in her, those that were delighted at their own victory, fall into despair, and laugh. I’ve heard about something like that. People who find delight in things like that.” To put it simply, it’s devolved down to a situation where the world will be destroyed at the push of a button. It’s not within the scope where it can be saved. Too late. Even with her grand talks of the past, present, or future, once the world itself is gone, there’s no reversing time. There’s only something like migrating to another world.” |Chapter 362}} Do they understand that once she’s done playing around, she’s going to erase the world all at once?|Chapter 369}} The Damn Goddess’s sword shines. “Infinity Catastrophe!” (Goddess) It’s a certain kill attack targeting all the possessors of the Sacred and Vassal weapons, huh. At the same time, it absorbs the world’s magic and builds up power. I, in a shorter time than the instant in which she fired her attack... I cast magic in the time-span of practically zero seconds. 『Oh Spirits. Oh World. The proxy of the world commands, and asks for power. Eternity, Unconditionality, Infinity, hinder the hopeless future due to that indefinite power, manifest the identity of that selfish power, and fire the lynchpin to save this world!』 “Infinity Zero!” The sacred weapons of the world... Mine, Motoyasu’s, Ren’s and Itsuki’s weapons shine and surround the vicinity. The power to protect the world― Intent, Desire, Spirit. Those were materialised and converted the attack on the verge of destroying everything. “T-this is….” (Ren) “I wonder what it is, my spear is shining.” (Motoyasu) “I feel an amazing power.” (Itsuki) “What―!” (Goddess) The sound of a large impact reverberated, the instant death attack that the Damn Witch tried to invoke, and the power of world decay, was curbed.Chapter 373}} The source of Raphtalia and my power was the world’s magic and life force, just like the Damn Goddess. However, the way we replenish that power is completely different. Unless we receive the power from the world’s volition, we can’t replenish it. We’ve made it so that it’s impossible for us to steal the world’s power from its roots and consume it. And.… at the same time, we have the power so she can’t snatch away the world. Now…. A total of five lynchpins have been launched to prevent the Damn Goddess from using her power to steal this world.|Chapter 373}} Velocidade “Let’s see. 100% Deadly Aim, 100% Death,『Infinity Destroyer』. Yep, you’re dead.” (Medea) White, and black. Red was also mixed in. An infinite amount of lines circle. They merge into a single narrow beam, and fly towards me. Just like with the attack that killed Motoyasu, I can’t follow it with my eyes. Yes… I guess you could call it death. It’s like she materialized the concept of death itself. That’s the sort of feeling I got. I don’t know why I was able to see it. In truth, Medea’s attack was much faster than my own sense of perception, so there’s no way I should have been able to see it. It’s as if she had bypassed the entire effect animation, leaving only the message 『Enemy has been Killed』 behind. A patchwork of time that left only the result. W-what is… this!? By luck, or miracle, I…. block the attack with my Shield.It felt as if I had successfully blocked it. I also had confidence in the fact that I hadn’t died yet. But… “Ara? You blocked it? For you to be able to take an attack whose speed surpassed infinity, you must be quite the lucky one.” (Medea) Speed that surpasses infinity? Is this one alright in the head? Her words are going all over the place. No, it was true that I was unable to understand the enemy’s attack. The fact that I was able to block it was truly just a miracle. It’s like she had merely sent the blast flying to the area where my Shield was fastened. If she shoots again… I’m dead.|Chapter 356}} The Damn Goddess uses one hand to slash at Raphtalia in anger. Even if she’s rotten, she’s the being called ‘God’ who split her soul into various worlds so she probably has some sword skills. “My sword has infinite speed and is the infinite ultimate strongest sword technique! You shouldn’t be able to see through it!” (Goddess) How do you infinitely double infinity? The word infinity isn’t a number. Well, she probably wants to express that it’s that fast but... The Damn Goddess’s sword reaches Raphtalia. Yeah. Fast, it’s certainly fast…. However― “Infinite speed? Infinity shouldn’t have a limit though? The unit you should be using in this situation is this. Approaching zero without end…. No, something like speed is unnecessary― a Zero-second attack….” (Raphtalia) Raphtalia’s movements blur and she passed behind the Damn Goddess. Immediately afterwards, she uses a single strike and a loud sound reverberates. “Wha-!? She transcended infinity with her own speed and I, the ultimate supreme being who even surpasses time was―” (Goddess) “You just returned to the past? Is it time leaping? In that case, I’ll also attack there!” (Raphtalia) Zero-second attack. Something similar would be Firo’s High Quick, huh. It’ll probably be easiest to understand if I said it was close to that. High Quick is a magic that raises one’s own speed to its utmost limits temporarily. However, Raphtalia’s Zero-second attack has no need for speed. Zero seconds… it’s an attack that disregards the flow of time. No matter how fast one can go, the attack can’t be overtaken by a being who’s just fast. Even the sound of this one shot, this sound contains the continuous attacks of tens, hundreds, thousands of strikes all within zero seconds. Receiving such an attack, the Damn Goddess faints in agony.|Chapter 373}} “I’m just about sick of seeing all of your faces. Now let me brush away all your makeshift powers, and watch you as you wallow in regret, having even your souls burned away!” (Medea) I feel the lynchpins I called down get pulled out, and the Goddess raises her speed even further. The only ones who can keep up with her speed are Me, Raphtalia and Atlas.|Chapter 374}} Destruição Infinita “Let’s see. 100% Deadly Aim, 100% Death, 『Infinity Destroyer』. Yep, you’re dead.” (Medea) White, and black. Red was also mixed in. An infinite amount of lines circle. They merge into a single narrow beam, and fly towards me. Just like with the attack that killed Motoyasu, I can’t follow it with my eyes. Yes… I guess you could call it death. It’s like she materialized the concept of death itself. That’s the sort of feeling I got. I don’t know why I was able to see it. In truth, Medea’s attack was much faster than my own sense of perception, so there’s no way I should have been able to see it. It’s as if she had bypassed the entire effect animation, leaving only the message 『Enemy has been Killed』 behind. A patchwork of time that left only the result.|Chapter 356 “She used attacks with things like infinity, and 100% and unlimited in their names. If you don’t know exactly what she did… I guess they were conceptual attacks. Since she attacked past, present, and future, it looks like she can do temporal attacks too. If she even attacked parallel worlds, she really, REALLY wanted you dead, man.”|Chapter 361 “100% Deadly Aim, 100% Death, 『Infinity Destroyer』. All that awaits you all is death. The past, present, future, parallel worlds, divergent worlds, the law of cause and effect. Not a single thing in the world will be able to stop it; you will merely perish! Infinity, eternity, speed of light won’t be enough. Now go die already!” I perceive her targets. It’s everybody here, and every chain binding her to this world. And… the Laws of this world that preside over them. She has enough power output to reduce them all to nothingness. It’s completely different than any attack she’s displayed before. It’s a single blow that will use up all of her being. It’s power deserving of the title of God. This absolute power even transcends time, and after she repeatedly condenses it, she releases it. I couldn’t even see it before, but now I can follow it. Red and black. Threads… each and every one links to death. They’re imbued with a concept to bring an end to all possibilities. And those threads, just how many hundreds, thousands, millions… She has an amount there beyond my counting prowess. The past, present, future, parallel worlds, divergent worlds, the law of cause and effects, an attack to rob all of those away from me.|Chapter 374}} Categoria:Posts de blog